


Reassurances

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey needs help in school, Fluff, Just a sweet moment that could have been canon, Luckily he’s got Mason to help, M/M, Mason Appreciation Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Corey’s failing English and his teacher is concerned for him. She suggests peer tutoring and luckily Corey knows someone at the top of her list.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little oneshot that could be a missing scene from canon. I really wish we had seen more of Corey’s backstory and more of his relationship with Mason in the show.

“Oh, man.” Corey’s grip tightened on the sides of his desk as his English teacher picked up a stack of essays. She walked around the room, handing out compliments as she delivered them, until she paused at his desk.

“Mr. Bryant, would you stay after class for a moment?” His cheeks reddened and he nodded, reaching for his essay. She folded it down so no one else could see his grade and his heart plummeted in his chest. Great. Another failing mark. He didn’t even bother to look at it, knowing it was a D- at best. English had never been his strong suit. The one relief was that his parents wouldn’t care about a passing or failing grade. But unfortunately, that didn’t matter so much to him as it might his peers. He  _ needed _ to pass this class with at least a C+ so it didn’t completely ruin his GPA.

The rest of class passed in a blur. The final bell rang and he slowly packed his belongings, waiting for the room to empty. As it did, he hugged his backpack to his chest and went to the front of the room. “Hey, Mrs. Markazi.” He greeted quietly.

“Corey. This is the second paper you’ve failed this term.” She said gently, pulling off her glasses. “Is there something going on at home that I need to know about?”

“No,” he said quickly. “Things with my parents are fine.” He knew just how easily rumors could spread and he was quick to nip it in the bud. They weren’t physically hurting him. It was more that he was invisible, which he was quite literally these days. “I’m sorry. I’ve been working two jobs after school to put away money for college since I won’t get any scholarships and financial aid probably won’t cover everything and I’m just-“

“Breathe, Corey.” Her smile was kind as she looked up at him and he took a breath. “I know how important this year is for you and your friends. Have you considered getting a tutor?”

“Uh, no. It’s kind of hard to make scheduling work with my job and everything.” He admitted in a small voice.

“You should try peer tutoring. Even if it’s just during your study hall period in the school day, I think it could work wonders. I’ve got a list of students that I could pair you up with.” Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out a handwritten list and handed it over. “These are students who signed up for peer tutoring and they’re some of the top students in terms of GPA ranking. If there are any names you recognize and feel comfortable with, I’m more than happy to pass your name along and set up a meeting.”

He didn’t have to look for too long. Mason’s name was at the top of the list and Corey couldn’t help but smile. Mason already spent his free time hanging out at the coffee shop and bowling alley where Corey split his hours. It wasn’t as though the thought to ask Mason for help had never occurred to him. But they’d only been dating for a few weeks and Corey hadn’t wanted to add any pressure to their relationship. However, his future was hinging on success in his English class and he had no choice at this point.

“Mason and I can make something work.” He said, cheeks warming again as he handed the list back over. “I’m actually getting a ride from him to my job in a few minutes.”

“Perfect. I’d like you to rewrite your paper with his help and study for Friday’s vocabulary and grammar quiz. I really think this will be good for you, Corey.” She said. “While I can’t offer full marks for an essay rewrite, I can certainly give you half credit back and well within passing range.”

“Thank you.” Relief flooded his chest and threatened to make his knees go weak. “I won’t let you down.”

“You’re not letting me down, Corey. But I know you’re capable of doing amazing things. You don’t have to shoulder the weight of the world on your own. Let people help you.” He squeezes his eyes shut against the sudden threat of tears and nodded jerkily, gripping his bag harder. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget the reading and worksheet for tonight.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He practically flew out of the classroom, racing toward the parking lot to meet Mason at his car. He needed time to collect his thoughts, but he’d ask for his help before the night was over.

-

The coffee shop was slammed for a Wednesday afternoon. Corey skipped his break to clean the espresso machine, shooting his boyfriend an apologetic look. Mason smiled warmly in response, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere. For the last three hours, he’d been sitting at the countertop nibbling on the sweets Corey pushed his way and drinking a decaf coffee. He’d kept himself busy with work, poring over his textbooks and pulling out flash cards when those were done. Corey was pretty sure he’d glimpsed a book at some point as well.

He knew that if he’d asked, Mason would have used the time to look over his English essay. It wasn’t that Corey was afraid of him or what he might think. He just wasn’t sure  _ how _ to go about it. How did someone ask their new boyfriend to tutor them and keep them from failing and throwing their entire future out the window? That felt like an invisible line that he wasn’t allowed to cross. Mason was in three AP classes and-

Okay, maybe Corey  _ was _ terrified to ask him.

It wasn’t his fault. Mason was smart. He was going to graduate top of their class and would have his first pick of the colleges to attend. The last thing he wanted to do was distract his partner and pull him from his studies with problems of his own. Mason would let some of his own work slip if it meant helping a friend - he certainly went above and beyond for Liam. And Corey...well, he wasn’t sure he was worth all that.

His manager finally shooed him off so she could close and he hung his apron, gnawing on his lip. Coming out from behind the counter, he was greeted with Mason gathering his backpack with his eyebrows knitted together. “Babe?” He asked nervously, rubbing his upper arm.

“Are you going to be able to get your homework done?” Mason asked, checking his phone. “It’s getting kind of late and I know you’ve got a few extra hours at the bowling alley tonight.”

“It’ll be a slow night.” Corey said, reaching for his backpack. “I’ve just got to hand out shoes and set up lanes. It won’t be hard to get some things done.” He flexed his fingers around the strap of his backpack and bit down on his lip again. It was now or never.

“You want to grab a bite to eat on the way? We’ve got some time.” Mason offered.

“Yeah, that would be nice. Not sure how many more nachos I can eat for dinner.” He laughed softly and grinned. “Can I talk to you about school?” He asked as they headed for the door.

“Always. Is everything okay?” Mason asked, holding the door open for him.

“Not really. I’m borderline failing my English class.” His face burned with the admission, but Mason didn’t laugh. “My teacher suggested getting a peer tutor and you were top of her list.”

“I’m happy to help, you know that.” Mason unlocked his car and glanced at him over the top of it. “Is that what you’ve been so stressed about all afternoon?”

“Stressed?” Corey frowned and climbed into the car. “You could tell?”

“Your brows crease when you’re worried. And you scrubbed the espresso machine three times and cleaned every filter twice. I was kind of worried you were going to break it.” His boyfriend grinned widely and started the car. “Were you really nervous about asking me?”

“A little. Sometimes I worry you’re going to realize how smart you are and that-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Mason reached over and took one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t care what your GPA is, whether or not you’re taking honors or college prep, or anything like that. You’re Corey, sunshine of my life and the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Aren’t I the  _ only _ boyfriend,” Corey tried, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Laughing, Mason shushed him and pressed his free hand over his mouth.

“The point is, I’m not with you for your school record. And intelligence goes beyond books. I’m dating you because I like you, Corey Bryant. And I’m going to tutor you so hard so that we can go to whatever school we want together after this year. I promise.” Dark eyes bored into his own and he nodded slowly, still smiling. Mason dropped his hand and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much,” Corey agreed. “I need your help editing my English paper and studying some vocab and grammar for this Friday. Think you’re ready for the challenge?”

“Definitely.”

-

By the end of the week, Corey had managed a C+ on his paper and a B- on his quiz. He wasn’t sure how when half of his study sessions were broken up by kisses and Mason’s hands on his skin, but he had no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments keep me writing!


End file.
